Voldemort est incroyable
by Stachmou
Summary: "Voldemort est incroyable" est la nouvelle chanson du monde sorcier...mais qui peut bien chanter cette chanson ? Draco bien sûr.. ha bon vous n'y croyez pas vous non plus, ca ne fait rien venez voir quand même... YAOI TRADUCTION


**Auteur:**RenRiddle

**Disclaimers:**Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais je l'aurais un jour je l'aurais niark niark mais avant je remercie JK Rowling pour tout :)

**Traductrice:**Stachmou pour vous servir !

**Note:**CECI EST UN YAOI ! vous ne direz pas que je ne vous pas prévenue !

Désolé d'avance pour les fautes et Enjoy !

**Voldemort est incroyable**

« Voldemort ne pourriez vous pas m'apprendre plus sur les Horcruxes ! Je veux juste être aussi incroyable que le seigneur des ténèbres ! Je veux vivre pour toujours, comme ça nous pourront vivre ensemble ! » Je chante avec tout mes poumons alors que je faisais une imitation de Tom Cruise dans Risky business. Je continue de chanter et danser que Voldemort et incroyable par le groupe Draco et les Malfoy. J'étais un peu surpris de voir quelque nés moldus avait écrit à propos de la guerre, bien qu'à la fin tout était bien sûr différent. Comme si Potter pouvait battre le seigneur des ténèbres ! Je ricanais. Je n'avais pas vu que durant toute mon impromptu chant j'avais gagné une audience. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que je sentes des mains froides se poser autour de moi et un souffle contre mon oreille.

« Si jeune Draco, tu penses que tu es incroyable » Le Dark Lord murmura à mon oreille. Je frissonnais à son contact et ma gorge se sécha. « Draco, ne soit pas timide » Le seigneur des ténèbres dit quand il le fit tourner pour se retrouver face à lui. Je le regardais dans les yeux pour voir un jeune Dark Lord, il ressemblait à un jeune homme de 18, sa peau crémeuse et ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux rubis était la seule chose qui était restée. Avant que je n'aies le temps de répondre que je sentis des lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était chaste et soft et pour une seconde je me gelais. Mes instincts et désirs prirent le dessus et je commença à l'embrasser en retour avec passion. I le voulais depuis tellement de temps, bientôt nos langues se battaient pour la dominance et ses mains débutèrent leurs expéditions de mon corps. Il gagnait bien sûr le combat de hockey et bientôt je me trouvais poussé dans le lit. Le Lord laissait une traînée de baisers sur son cou, il suça la peau douce qui se trouvait entre les épaule et le cou qui me fit gémir. Nos désirs devenaient trop contenus et nos caresses se firent plus urgente. Je le sentis sourire d'un air satisfait contre ma peau. Je l'entendis lancer un sort de verrouillage sur la porte pour ne pas être dérangé.

Quelques heures plus tard et j'étais blottis contre le Lord qui jouait avec mes cheveux. « Finalement je pense que tu es VRAIMENT incroyable » Je disais avec un sourire satisfait. « Imbécile » répliqua-t-il en souriant et en me tenant encore plus serré. « Draco, je suis en quelques sortes plus vieux que toi, ça ne te fait rien ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet. « Pourquoi ? Ça devrait l'être ? Je..je.. » Je commençais à rougir et à me retourner. « Tu quoi, mon dragon ? » Demandait-il gentiment en murmurant à mon oreille, et tourna ma tête pour la mettre face à lui. « Je..Je..t'aime ! » je disais rapidement, les regrets me touchant de plein fouet. Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide, c'était LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ! Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer, les larmes menaçaient de tomber. Je sortis du lit et commençais à partir de la chambre quand une pair de bras s'enroula autour de moi pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Je me préparais à entendre son rire et me dire que tout était un jeu. Au contraire il me retourna encore une fois et me regarda dans les yeux en me murmurant : « Je t'aime aussi, Draco » avant de m'embrasser encore, ou notre premier baiser avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt et remplit de bonheur. C'était chaste et soft, maintenant passionnée et plain d'amour. C'était comme si la lave en fusion était en train de couler dans leur veine. Nous avons arrêté quand nos poumons nous rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il me fit un câlin et nous restions debout pèlerin de l'amour, nous étions resté comme cela avant de repartir vers le lit. Cette nuit les cauchemars ne me hantèrent pas, ses bras autour de moi me maintenait ailleurs.

Le jour suivant il demandait à mon père la permission de me courtiser, mon père choqué mais bien sûr il ne pouvait rien refuser au Dark Lord. 6 mois de court plus tard, il me proposa le jour même de confesser son amour. Deux ans après nous nous étions marié dans un petit mais incroyable mariage. J'ai eu de lui un fils et deux fille, grâce à l'avancement magique. Leurs noms étaient Ambrose Lucius Riddle, Evangelina Amata Riddle et Elyzabeth Rose Riddle. Ils venaient ensuite de faire de grandes choses pour le monde, tous les trois étaient des serpentards après tout. Le reste de notre extrêmement vie était de parcourir le monde et apprécier la vie. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureux d'être dans une classe d'étude banale car c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu lui déclarer mon amour.

Happy ending

Une petite review si vous avez aimé ou pas:)


End file.
